The present disclosure relates to an additive manufacturing system, and more particularly, operation of additive manufacturing machines within a vacuum.
Additive Manufacturing (AM) machines typically utilize an inert gas or vacuum environment within the build chamber to reduce potential contamination of the melted material during operation. Electron beam type machines typically utilize a vacuum within the build chamber, while laser powder bed type machines typically utilize a constant flow of inert gas within the build chamber as a vacuum environment may tend to distort the laser beam and thus affect the build.
Although effective, such processing chambers may still allow atmosphere with the associated, moisture, dust, etc., to enter the build chamber. A nearly constant flow of inert gas or vacuum pumping within the build chamber operates to minimize leakage effects, yet still contamination occurs.